Critical  A Jelena Story
by ImmersedDreams
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT!


_**Critical**_

_**By Tianna**_

**Selena, Alex and Mary are sisters.**

**- In the kitchen; Selena and Alex are sitting down; Mary is in her baby seat -**

**S****elena: So Alex, where is your report card? * Smiles at Mary then looks back at Alex ***

**Alex: Must`ve gotten lost. * Sarcasticly * Uh- oh **

**Selena: * Knows where the report card is. Just wants to see if Alex is lying * Really? Well, I guess you have to tell mom and dad.**

**Alex: No! No! No!**

**Selena: Yes! * Laughs * You can`t hide it. It was suppose to come in today. * Points to her report card at the table ***

**Alex: * Stares at Selena`s report card then sighs. * I know it was suppose to come today.**

**Selena: They know that it was suppose to come. The school kept calling over and over again.**

**Alex: I know! **

**Selena: * Oven beeps; gets up and walks toward it. Opens the over and puts on the mittens; Takes the food out and pulls off the mittens; Sniffs the food. * Smells good.**

**Alex: It sure does. Fried chicken. My favorite. * Sniffs food ***

**Mary: * Cries ***

**Selena: * Puts food on the counter * Well, the baby isn`t wet. Alex, warm up her bottle. **

**Alex: * Gets up and grabs Mary`s bottle; Walks to the microwave and warms it up. When the bottle is done, Alex takes the bottle out of the microwave and gives it to Mary. ***

**Mary: * Stops crying and drinks milk. When the milk is half-way gone Mary throws the bottle on the floor ***

**Selena: I`ll get that. * Picks up the bottle and puts it on the counter.; Door bell rings * Alex, you get that. **

**Alex: Whatever. * Walks to the door and opens it; Sees Joe. * **

**Joe: Hey missy! * Smiles ***

**Alex: Hey. * Smiles. and shut the door. ***

**Joe: Where`s your sister? **

**Alex: Oh, she`s in- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena: * Hears Joe. * Joe! I`m in the kitchen. ***

**Alex and Joe: * Walks into the kitchen ***

**Joe: Hey baby. * Walks over to Selena and kisses her gently ***

**Alex: * Groans * Ew. **

**Selena: * Pulls away and smiles at Joe; laughs ***

**Joe: * Hears bell ring again * I`ll get it. * Walks over to the door and opens it; Sees Aaron ( The girls dad ) * Hello Mr. Aaron. **

**Aaron: Hey Joe. * Walks in the house. * **

**Joe: * Shuts the door and walks back into the kitchen * Your dad is here. **

**Alex: Daddy! * runs out the kitchen and into her fathers arms ***

**Aaron: Hello Angel. * Kisses Alex`s forehead * Where`s that report card?**

**Alex: * Lies * What`s a report card? **

**Aaron: Hunny, would you rather wait until mommy comes home to show us at dinner? **

**Alex: Yes.**

**Aaron: We might have company for dinner. * Picks Alex up and puts her on his lap ***

**Alex: Oh, but still.**

**- Meanwhile; In Alex and Selena`s room -**

**Selena: Joe, wanna stay for dinner? **

**Joe: Yeah! **

**Selena: * Shuts the door and sits on the bed with Joe. * Great. **

**Joe: * Pushes hair out of Selena`s face and kisses her ***

**Selena: * Pulls away * Aren`t you happy? No more school, so we get more time together. * Puts hands around Joe`s neck ***

**Joe: Yeah. I get more of you. * Puts hands on Selena`s waist and kisses her passionately ***

**Selena: * Pulls away again * I love you.**

**Joe: I love you too. * Smiles ***

**Selena: * Smiles then kisses him again. ***

**- About an hour later. In the kitchen; dinner -**

**Alex: * Plays with food ***

**Grace ( Mom ) - What`s wrong, sweetie? **

**Alex: Nothing. **

**Aaron: That reminds me. Alex, where`s your report card? **

**Alex: * Ignores him ***

**Grace: Excuse me hunny. But your father is talking to you.**

**Alex: * Sighs ***

**Selena and Joe: * Takes a bite of chicken then looks at each other and laughs ***

**Grace: Where`s the report card, Alex?**

**Selena: Mom, mines is right here. * Passes Grace her report card. ***

**Grace: * Stares at Selena`s card. * Straight A`s! Good job, Sel. **

**Aaron: Your turn, Alex.**

**Alex: It got lost in the mail, maybe. I couldn`t find it.**

**Selena: * Murmurs * Or the fridge. **

**Grace: What was that?**

**Alex: * Stares at Selena; upset. ***

**Selena: * mouths * so sorry.**

**Aaron: Alex. Report card. Now.**

**Alex: * Gets up and goes get the report card. When she finds it she gives it to her dad and sighs. ***

**Aaron: Mhmm. Alex, you just couldn`t stop talking back to the teacher, couldn`t you? **

**Alex: * tears run down her cheeks. Alex ran upstairs and went into her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed; crying. ***

**Aaron: I`ll go talk to her.**

**Selena: No. I got this one. * gets up and goes upstairs; sits next to Alex. ***

**Alex: * Tears run down cheeks; Looks at the ground ***

**Selena: Everything alright?**

**Alex: What do you care? * Picks head up; sadly. Stares at Selena and wipes away the tears ***

**Selena: Alex, I care about everything you do. Your my sister. **

**Alex: So you care that I made a video of you and Joe making-out and sent it to my besties? **

**Selena: You what? **

**Alex: Nevermind. Back to the other subject.**

**Selena: * Puts arm around Alex and hugs her. * Alex, listen! It`s just a report card. Don`t worry about it. When I was your age I used to get grades like you get now. I got punished. But you just get '' The talk '' . * Lets go of Alex but keeps arm around her. * **

**Alex: I guess. But the talk is so... ugh. **

**Selena: Your not gonna like everything. **

**Alex: Ohh, I know. But still, I always get bad report cards! You always get good ones. Mom and dad always expect me to get good report cards. Not to mention that their getting divorced. Maybe that`s what is getting on my nerves and is making me talk back to the teacher. * Looks up at Selena * But I don`t know how it`s distracting me. Maybe I`m just stupid. I`ve always been stupid, lame and idiotic. Not to mention, retar- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena: Alex! * Gasps * Don`t call youself those things! You not stupid, lame, idiotic, nor retarted. Your funny, beautiful, and still a kid. You`ve got life ahead of you. Everybody does stupid things, including me. But that doesn`t make us stupid. Like one time, I forgave a boy who cheated on me. **

**Alex: Joe cheated on you?**

**Selena: No. This was when you were a little girl. You still are one, but when you was younger.**

**Alex: Oh, well we should get back down to dinner.**

**- An hour later; Joe went home.; Dinner is finished; dishes are done; Alex and Selena are in their room watching T.V. -**

**Alex: * Presses buttons on remote; lays on bed backwards with feet agaist wall; flips threw channels and groans * * Bitterly * Ugh! There`s nothing to watch on T.V.! Oh my god!**

**Selena: * Takes remote from Alex * Um, let`s see. * Flips through channels * Your right. Maybe we should just get some rest. **

**Alex: I`m not tired Sel. **

**Selena: Me either. **

**- The next day; Breakfast is finished. Selena is at Joe`s house. Alex is at home with Aaron and Grace; Mary is taking a nap; Alex is playing her DSi at the kitchen table -**

**Grace: Where`s the bill? **

**Aaron: Which one? * Takes a seat on the couch ***

**Grace: The cable bill**

**Aaron: Oh, I don`t know. In the kitchen on the table**

**Grace: * Walks into the kitchen and searches on the table for the bill but doesn`t see it. * Alex, hunny, did you see the cable bill?**

**Alex: * Pauses her Mario game; looks up from the game and stares at Grace * No. I think dad threw it out. **

**Grace: What! * Goes to the trash and sees the bill at the top of the trash; walks back over to Aaron; furious. She threw the bill on top of Aaron`s lap ***

**Aaron: * Mutes the T.V; looks up at Grace * I told you it was in the kitchen.**

**Grace: You said it was on the table! But IT WAS IN THE TRASH! **

**Aaron: My bad. * Aaron Shrugged ***

**Grace: AARON! You wanna play? Then, you pay it. **

**Alex: * hears parents fighting. Tears fall down cheeks; upset. Runs into the living room with her parents * Why are you guys always fighting! * Runs up stairs crying. ***

**Grace: She always does this! **

**Aaron: * Not caring. Puts feet on table and un- mutes the T.V. ***

**Grace: * Bittery * Well are you gonna go? Cause I`m not.**

**Aaron: You were always good with this stuff. So I think you should go. **

**Grace: Well I guess you don`t love her. But I do. * Walks upstairs. ***

**- At Joe`s Place; Joe and Selena; Joe`s room; Both are are lying on Joe`s bed making- out -**

**Selena: * Pulls away * I`m not ready.**

**Joe: Me either.**

**Selena: * Gets up and turns the lights off ***

**Joe: * Sarcastic * Woah! It`s dark. I`m scared. **

**Selena: * Laughs; walks over to the windows and shuts them. Soon it gets extremly dark. * Still scared? **

**Joe: * Laughs * Yes.**

**Selena: * Walks back over to Joe; still laughing. * **

**Joe: * Picks Selena up and puts her on his lap ***

**Selena: * Turns to Joe to face him and kisses him. ***

**Joe: * Lays on bed and Selena lays on top of him ***

**Selena: * Grabs his hair and continues to kiss him ***

**Joe: * pulls away for a quick minute * I thought you weren`t ready.**

**Selena: I am now. So shut up and kiss me, you fool. * Laughs and kisses him again. ***

**- Outside. -**

**Megan ( Joe`s mom ): * Walks in the house with bags and sets them on the table; Sits down. ***

**- Upstairs -**

**Joe: * Pulls off Selena`s shrit not breaking the kiss. ***

**Selena: * Pulls off Joe`s shrit while he pulls off her pants. ***

**Joe: * Pulls away * I love you. **

**Selena: I love you too. * Kisses Joe again ***

**Megan: * Walks upstairs and into her room ***

**Joe: * Pulls away and gets up * I hear footsteps!**

**Selena: * whispers * Oh no, it`s your mom!**

**Joe: * locks the door and sits back down next to Selena. ***

**Selena: Wanna continue?**

**Joe: * Shrugs * Yeah. Why not? * Lays down at the top of the bed ***

**Selena: * Gets on top of Joe and kissed him; Slightly Selena pulls off Joe`s pants while Joe unstraps her bra ***

**- Meanwhile; In Megan`s room -**

**Megan: * Lays on bed next to her husband Zac ***

**Zac: Good afternoon, darling.**

**Megan: What`s so good about it? **

**Zac: Just making small talk.**

**Megan: Yeah, yeah. Well, I better go check on Joe. * Walks to Joe`s door. ***

**Joe: * whispers * I hear footsteps again! ***

**Selena: * whispers * Me too. * Straps bra back on ***

**Megan: * tries to opens the door but it won`t open * * yells * Zac! The door is locked. Can you get the key and open the door? **

**Zac: * Walks to Megan with the key. * Here. * Passes the key to Megan and walks back to his room ***

**Megan: * Unlocks the door and sees Selena laying next to Joe with nothing on but a bra and underwear. She gets a shocked look on her face and get looks at Joe with a look that said '' What were you thinking! '' She wildened her eyes and walked over to them. **

**Jelena: Uh-oh**

**Megan: Joesph Adam Jonas! You should be ashamed of yourself!**

**Joe: I should be ashamed for showing somebody how I care about them? I really love Selena.!**

**Selena: * puts her clothers on; smiles. ***

**Joe: * Puts his clothers on and puts his arm around Selena ***

**Selena: * Puts her head on the nape of his neck ***

**Megan: If you really loved her then you could`ve shown her by a different way. You didn`t have to... you know what... with her. * Opens the windows* Finally! It`s not dark anymore.**

**Jelena: * Looks at each other ***

**Selena: Maybe I should go. **

**Megan: Yes you should.**

**Selena: * Smirks * Bye, hunny. * Kisses Joe then leaves ***

**- 15 minutes later - **

**Selena: * Walks in the house. ***

**Mary: * runs to Selena and hugs her legs ***

**Selena: * Picks up Mary and puts her on hip. * * Baby voice * How`s my baby? * Kisses Mary on the forehead then tickles her. ***

**Alex: *comes downstairs* * Bitterly * Hi!**

**Selena: * walks to the couch and sits * What`s wrong? **

**Alex: Mom and dad are getting divorced right now! And, like, they are- * cuts herself off ***

**Selena: And they what?**

**Alex: * sits * * Upset * Both are moving out!**

**Selena: So you were home alone? And I have to watch you both? * Tears fall down cheeks ***

**Alex: * Lays on Selena`s lap * What are we gonna do? **

**Selena: Maybe Joe could move in?**

**Alex: * Sarcasticly * Yeah! I`d love to see you guys suck faces all day. ***

**Selena: * Puts Mary on the floor * * Sarcastic * Cute.**

**Alex: I know!**

**Selena: * Laughs; runs hands through Alex`s hair. * Joe won`t move in.**

**Alex: Oh yeah. Nick called.**

**Selena: Nick? As in Joe`s brother?**

**Alex: What other Nicks do you know?**

**Selena: * rolls eyes. Picks up phone; calls Nick. ***

**Nick: * answers phone. ***

**- Over phone -**

**Selena: Nick, Alex said that you called.**

**Nick: No, I didn`t. Demi did.**

**Selena: You sure?**

**Nick: Why would I call my brother`s girlfriend?**

**Selena: Because you like her.**

**Nick: Used to! * laughs ***

**Selena: Right. So are you sucking faces with Miley?**

**Nick: Nope. We broke up a week ago! You know that. I`m dating Demi now.**

**Selena: Yes I know. It`s a miracle. You both like each other.**

**Nick: Fantasic right?**

**Selena: Well, that`s sorta the whole point of a relationship.**

**Nick: Kissing is the whole point of a relationship.**

**Selena: Nick! It is not. A relationship is something special that two people that care for each other have. It`s not all about kissing- * Gets cut off ***

**Nick: Uh-huh! You can even ask Alex! **

**Selena: Anyways! It shows that you love each other and... other stuff.**

**Nick: Other stuff? Name ten things that you do in a relationship besides kissing.**

**Selena: Ok. Hold hand. Go places together. Hang out. Love and care for each other... and I don`t have time to name all the facts!**

**Nick: Sure you don`t. That was only four facts.**

**Selena: Whatever, Nick. * Laughs * I`ll call or see you later.**

**Nick: Ok. Bye, Selly. * Hangs up.**

**Selena: * Puts phone on hook. ***

**- 2 minutes later -**

**Alex: Isn`t Nick annoying?**

**Selena: No! He`s funny and he`s my best friend.**

**Alex: * Phone rings; answers it * Hello?**

**Selena: Who is it?**

**Alex: Demi. * Passes Sel the phone ***

**- Over phone**

**Selena: * Hears Demi crying. * What`s wrong, sweetie?**

**Demi: * continues crying * I may be pregnant. I`ve been having all the symptoms!**

**Selena: I`ll come over.**

**Demi: Hurry! * Hangs up ***

**- At Demi`s house. -**

**Selena: * Puts Mary on the floor. * Demi! Calm down. * walks over to Demi. ***

**Demi: I can`t calm down! **

**Selena: Well you need too! Did you take the test?**

**Demi: No! I was waitting for you.**

**Selena: Well, I`m here! Let`s go upstairs and take the test.**

**Demi: Should you bring Mary?**

**Selena: I guess. * Picks Mary up and walks upstairs. ***

**Alex: * Follows Sel and Demi upstairs. ***

**Selena: I`ll wait in the hall.**

**Demi: Are you sure?**

**Selena: * puts Mary down. * Do you want me to come in with you?**

**Demi: Yes.**

**Selena: Ok. * Walks in the bathroom and shuts the door. ***

**Demi: * Opens the door and walks in; shuts it. * You could`ve waitted to shut it! **

**Selena: Sorry.**

**Demi: Let`s just start! * Grabs the test and takes it * It says I have to wait 3 minutes.**

**Selena: Sit next to me. **

**Demi: Ok. * sits on the edge of the tub with Selena. ***

**Selena: You okay?**

**Demi: Yes. * Groans * Ugh! How long is 3 minutes?**

**Selena: Relax! It`s only been a minute and 30 seconds.**

**- 2 minutes and 30 seconds later -**

**Demi: * Tests beeps; walks over and stares at the test. ***

**Selena: Are you pregnant?**

**Demi:* Screams * Y-y-y-yes. **

**Selena: Congratulations, Demi! * Pauses * You and Nick dated a week! How did this happen?**

**Demi: Well, the truth is. I told him to tell you that! We`ve been dating for two months.**

**Selena: I can`t believe you didn`t tell me! We could`ve double dated! **

**Demi: Yeah, I`m so sorry.**

**Selena: Demi, how are you gonna tell Nick?**

**Demi: I don`t think he`ll be happy. * Walks to door; unlocks it; walks out ***

**Selena: Just tell him. * walks out and follows Demi and the kids downstairs. ***

**Alex: * Puts Mary on the sofa * Just tell him.**

**Selena: I just said that.**

**Alex: But it sounds better when I say it.**

**Selena: * rolls eyes. Somebody knocks on door; sees two people in the shadow; walks to the door and answers it. Sees Nick and Joe. * Oh hey guys.**

**Joe: Um, Selly, we`ve gotta talk. **

**Nick: * runs over to Demi * Hey babe! * Kisses her. ***

**Demi: Nick we have to talk. **

**Joe: * grabs Selena`s hand and goes outside. ***

**- Outside -**

**Jelena: * Sits down ***

**Selena: What do you wanna talk about?**

**Joe: My mom kicked me out of the house.**

**Selena: What! No! This is all my fault.**

**Joe: It`s not your fault. **

**Selena: Yes it is! Now you have no place to stay.**

**Joe: I can stay with you.**

**- Meanwhile. -**

**Alex: * Turns on T.V. and watches Hannah Montana ***

**Demi: Nick, I`m pregnant.**

**Nick: * smiles * That`s great.**

**Demi: Really? * Smiles ***

**Nick: It`s amazing.**

**Demi: I can`t believe soon we`ll have a baby! **

**Nick: Tomorrow morning we should go to the doctors and see if it`s a boy or girl.**

**Demi: Okay! * Looks at Alex * Alex, you want something to eat?**

**Alex: I`m good.**

**Demi: * Looks back at Nick * **

**Nick: Um, this might sound really stupid. But, do you wanna get an apartment with me?**

**Demi: Yeah, Nick!**

**- Outside; Selena and Joe -**

**Selena: So, you`ll move in tomorrow? **

**Joe: If you want. We can share a bed.**

**Selena: * laughs * No.**

**Joe: Aww, why not?**

**Selena: Alex. **

**Joe: Darn it!**

**Selena: But, they`ll be fine. You still wanna share that bed?**

**Joe: Yeah. * Smiles at Selena and stands up ***

**Selena: * Stands up in front of him and grabs his hands ***

**Joe: This`ll be great!**

**Selena: * Looks at their hands intertwining; Looks back up. * I know it`ll be. * Kisses Joe ***

**- 2 minutes later; In Demi`s house -**

**Everybody is in the house; sitting down.**

**Demi: Okay guys, I am a soon-to- be- mother. Tomorrow I`m going with Nick to the hospital to see if it`s a boy or girl. I can`t wait! The baby shower is gonna be in three weeks. This`ll be amazing. Nick is a soon to be father. I`m a soon to be mother. My fairytales always come true.**

**Selena: Always? Your 21 Demi. How many fairytales have you had? I stopped having them at 15.**

**Demi: Selena! Your 20. You should still have fairytales.**

**Selena: Well, I don`t! End of story. * Laughs ***

**Demi: Whatever, Sel. * laughs ***

**- In the middle of the night; At Selena`s house. -**

**Alex: * Grabs her teddy bear; walks in Selena`s room with tears running down her cheeks; Taps on Sel`s shoulder ( I know they share a room but Alex slept in the empty room for the night ) ***

**Selena: * Opens eyes and sees Alex. ***

**Alex: Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream.**

**Selena: Yeah. Get in. **

**Alex: * Gets in Selena`s bed, next to her; Pulls covers up to her shoulders; puts head on pillow. ***

**Selena: What was your bad dream about?**

**Alex: Mommy and Daddy were giants. They both took guns and tried to kill me. **

**Selena: * chuckles * Sweetie, that`ll never happen.**

**Alex: But I woke up and then went back to sleep and had another nightmare.**

**Selena: About?**

**Alex: Mom and dad kept fighting. Then they divorced and moved out.**

**Selena: That`s more than a nightmare. That`s life. Now go to sleep. * Shuts eyes and sleeps ***

**- The next morning -**

**Alex: * Wakes up before Selena does. Looks out the window; sees moving trucks; gets confused.; ( Selena said Joe wasn`t moving in to Alex. But she told Joe he could move in! ) Walks to Selena and wakes her up. * Why is moving trucks here?**

**Selena: Oh! Joe`s moving in!**

**Alex: You said Joe wasn`t moving in! * Grabs teddy bear and runs downstairs; crying. Opens the front door and runs outside. ( omg where is she going? ) ***

**Selena: ALEX! * Pulls covers off of herself. Goes downstairs and looks out the door; doesn`t see Alex. Goes around the block and finds her. * Don`t scare me like that! * Grabs Alex`s hand and walks her to the house; they go inside and sit down. * * Bittery * Me and you are going to have a little talk, missy! *serious. * Don`t you dare! Don`t you even try running away! Just because your upset doesn`t mean you have to go running away! You scared the living crap out of me! What`s wrong with you! Are you upset? Something besides Joe? Is something bothering you? You can tell me! * Sweet and kind * What`s wrong?**

**Alex: Nothing! * Gets up and runs upstairs in Mary`s room; picks her up * Nothing`s bothering you, is it? * sighs * Well, something`s bothering me. Why`d mom and dad have to get divorced? We were the perfect family! Now Joe is moving in with us and I have to watch Sel and Joe lip-lock all day! **

**Mary: * Laughs ***

**Alex: Wait. Isn`t your birthday tomorrow, Mary? You`ll be two!**

**Mary: Yes.**

**Alex: * tickles Mary ***

**Mary: * Laughs * We play!**

**Alex: No, you play! * Passes Mary her dora doll and puts Mary on the floor with her dool ***

**Mary: * Plays with doll ***

**Alex: * Hears Selena coming upstairs; Goes in bathroom and locks the door * **

**Selena: * walks to the bathroom door * Alex, open this door! We need to talk. **

**Alex: No!**

**Selena: Open it! * Sighs and bangs on door. ***

**Alex: Mary`s birthday is tomorrow.**

**Selena: DON`T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**Alex: * Sits agaist the door * **

**Selena: Alex! Unlock the door. * Upset * Please?**

**Alex: * Ignores her ***

**Selena: If you don`t open the door, I`ll get the key.**

**Alex: * wildens eyes; forgets they had a key * You won`t dare!**

**Selena: I won`t? Oh, watch me!**

**Alex: * Unlocks the door and cracks it open; sees Selena at the door; Hands crossed; tapping her foot. * You liar!**

**Selena: * Grabs Alex`s hand and opens the door; Pulls her out and walks with her to their room * What`s wrong with you!**

**Alex: * Rolls eyes * NOTHING! GOD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! * Pushes Selena`s shoulder walking out of the room ***

**Selena: * whispers * EVIL! * Hears bell ring; runs downstairs and answers the door. * Jessica?**

**Jessica: Hey! What`s going on?**

**Selena: Jessica?**

**Jessica: Can`t you say anything else? It`s me! Joe`s cousin!**

**Selena: Yeah! * Nudges Jessica`s shoulder * I`m not stupid.**

**Jessica: Didn`t say you were! * Laughs ***

**Selena: Ok! So, what are you doing here?**

**Jessica: Just wanted a ride. * Smiles * Bye Selly! * Turns around and walks away ***

**Selena: Bye. **

**Joe: * Runs up to Selena with boxes in his hands and a smile on his face; puts box down and kisses Selena ***

**Alex: * Come downstairs; stops in the middle of the steps when she sees Joe and Sel kissing * I TOLD YOU!**

**Selena: * Pulls away from Joe * I`ll go talk to her.**

**Alex: * Sees Selena coming near her; Runs upstairs. ***

**Selena: * Follows Alex; Grabs on to Alex`s hand; pulls her into their room * What`s wrong? You`ve been acting weired! You ran away, locked yourself in the bathroom, you`ve been having bad dreams. Just because mom and dad are having...minor problems... doesn`t mean that you have to act so... like you are now! You know that your good. But you`ve been acting bad. Something`s wrong! But you won`t tell me! Just... relax okay? Calm down! And I`m sorry I didn`t tell you that Joe was moving in. I should`ve told you. And about Grace and Aaron. They have their own problems! Nothing to do with us. They fight all day. They don`t fist fight, they argue. They do all this stuff. I mean, at first they were happy with each other, but now, they just want nothing to do with each other! If they were right for each other they wouldn`t be fighting so much! I have a feeling they`ll get back together and move back in with us. I hope they do. * Puts hand on Alex`s knee * They`ll be fine. And you will too! Just... act right okay? * Gets up and goes to check on Mary. ***

**Alex: * Thinks about what Selena said. * Whispers to herself * Maybe she`s right. Maybe... mom and dad will find their way back to each other. * Goes downstairs in the kitchen as Joe pulls boxes into the house ***

**- In the car; Grace -**

**Grace`s P.O.V**

**I feel abandon. I keep wondering what`s wrong? What went wrong with me and Aaron`s marriage? Got married 24 years ago. God I`m old! Just kidding. But something`s wrong. Just last year we started fighting! I just can`t take it anymore. I love him. I just don`t know anymore. Does he even love me? Like that song ' King Of Anything ' Aaron thinks he`s king of everything! Feeling abandon by your family sucks. I have all these boxes feeling up my trunk and my seats. Why`d I move out? I guess, that house just has too much memories to hold on too! Memories fade. But mine memories with Aaron just won`t go away! From that day we met in middle school to now. I thought he loved me. I still don`t know. We always fight! I don`t wanna let our good memories go. I`m missing him but I don`t know why. He is too much right now. I need some time alone. Just not too much! I need to think. Why`d we have to start fighting and split up in the first place? We could`ve been happy together! This is just wrong. I miss him way to much and care about him way to much to let him and our memories go! Did he find somebody else? Does he even love me anymore? Guess not. He never says it! All he does is sit on that stupid sofa all day watching T.V.! He can`t even get up and get a meal. It`s always '' Grace, please get this for me '' or '' Grace, please do this. I`m too lazy. '' Damn right he`s lazy! What`s wrong with our relationship? He should help out. He didn`t even help with the kids for months. I just... don`t know. He`s just another... picture to burn. I wish he could feel how I feel! Does he even know how I feel? I just thought he was the one! How could I`ve been so stupid! Love is a small word but has such a large meaning. Same with hate. This is just awful! And we`re getting houses on the same block? What`s Selena gonna do? She`s gonna take care of a 2 year old baby and a 9 year old! She can`t do that by herself! I mean, Joe can help but... will he be around all the time? That`s right! I just remembered. Mary`s second birthday is tomorrow. Just because I`m feeling abandon doesn`t mean I`m gonna abandon my kids! What`s wrong with me? What`s wrong with my relationship? What`s wrong with... with... my life? I`m not gonna abandon my kids. I`m just gonna move back in with them! I didn`t even pay for the house yet. So, I have nothing to lose. But Selena sure does. She can`t babysit all day! What about her friends? And everything! I don`t think they wanna hang out with lots of kids all day. And I don`t even think that Alex and Mary wanna watch Selena and Joe kiss all day. Me and Aaron... kiss. Brings back memories. No! I can`t think about me and Aaron right now. He`s not important at this hour! Well, he is important. To me. To everybody. A tear leaked from my face. I`m not even gonna wipe it! This is all to painful! Moving back in. Being a full family again. Having the perfect husband. I remember. My lips touching Aaron`s. That soft magical touch. Oh! I can`t do this anymore! I turned the corner. Suddenly a car hit me. My car started spinning and spinning out of control. My head crashed threw the window. Thank god somebody was watching and saw the whole thing. They pulled out their phone, with a worried look on their face and called the police. The police came in a hurry and took me to the hospital. I wasn`t dead but I was seriously injured. I was in the room and the doctor called my house. Our house. Me, Aaron, and the kids. **

**End of P.O.V**

**Selena: * Answers the phone. * Hello?**

**Doctor: Hello. Is this Miss. Selena?**

**Selena: Yes. It is. Who is this?**

**Doctor: I`m a doctor from the Philadelphia hospital. A Grace Gomez has been hit with a car and seriously injured.**

**Selena: * Gasps ***

**Doctor: I`m terribly sorry.**

**Selena: I`ll be down there... * sniffles *...as soon as I can!**

**Doctor: Good luck, . * Hangs up ***

**Selena: * Walks over to couch and sits down; Starts to cry. * **

**Joe: * Puts box down and walks to Selena; sits next to her. * * Comforting * Whats wrong?**

**Selena: M-M-M * Sniffles * M-My mom has been in a car crash. * Tears leak down her cheeks. ***

**Joe: It`s okay.**

**Selena: * Turns to Joe * N-N- No! It`s not okay! My mom has been in a car crash! She`s seriously injured. * Sniffles some more and wipes her nose * I have to go! Tell Alex. * Gets up and grabs coat; runs to door and runs outside, leaving the door open ***

**Joe: * Watches Selena leave * * Yells * ALEX!**

**Alex: * Comes out of the kitchen and walks to Joe * What? And where`s Selena?**

**Joe: Selena`s running to the hospital.**

**Alex: Why?**

**Joe: Grace has been seriously injured.**

**Alex: MOMMY!**

**Joe: Let`s go to the hospital! * Pulls Alex`s arm and pulls her towards the door***

**Alex: * Struggles to get her arm out of his but he`s too strong * MARY!**

**Joe: * Lets go of Alex`s arm and watches her run upstairs * Hurry up!**

**Alex: * Walks in Mary`s room and picks her up. Alex runs back downstairs and passes Mary to Joe ***

**Joe: Do you know which hospital?**

**Alex: It`s the...um, I don`t... * puts head down and presses her hands together * I don`t actuly know.**

**Joe: Damn it!**

**Alex: * Stares at Joe * Call Grace.**

**Joe: Um, why would she answer a phone if she`s injured?**

**Alex: Wait! It`s the Philadelphia Hospital.**

**Joe: How do you know?**

**Alex: This is a small town. And that`s the closest hospital to where her new house was.**

**Joe: Well let`s go!**

**- At the hospital -**

**Joe: * Sees Selena sitting down in a chair with her hand on her forehead; Tears leaking down her face. Joe walked over to her. * You okay?**

**Alex: * Walks to Selena and sits ***

**Selena: I`m fine. * Picks head up. Joe sits down in the other seat next to Selena; Selena rests her head on his shoulder ***

**Doctor: * Leans out of the door of the room Grace is in * Selena, you may see Grace now. **

**Selena: Oh, alright. * Wipes eyes and gets up ***

**Alex: * Stares at Selena ***

**Selena: * Walks into Grace`s room; Sees Grace and gasps * MOM! * Runs over to her bed ***

**Grace: * weakly * Hello, hunny.**

**Doctor: We wipped off all the blood but we took X-Rays and her right arm is broken. It should heal soon. **

**Selena: * Whispers * Oh. My. God.**

**Doctor: It`s 1:30 ****P.M****. At 1:45 ****P.M****, you have to go.**

**Selena: Okay.**

**Doctor: * Leaves room ***

**Selena: Mom! What happened?**

**Grace: I was going back to our house and... a car hit me. My car was spinning out of control!**

**Selena: That`s awful. But what do you mean by OUR house?**

**Grace: Well, your only one person and you can`t take care of Mary and Alex by yourself. **

**Selena: Joe is- * Cuts herself off * He was gonna... move in... with us.**

**Grace: * Doesn`t responde; In shock. ***

**- 5 minutes later -**

**Selena: Mom?**

**Grace: Selena, I don`t think he should.**

**Selena: He should what?**

**Grace: Move in with us.**

**Selena: Us?**

**Grace: I was gonna move back into the house. I guess I... sh-sh-sh * Eyes shut slowly ***

**Selena: Mom! Mom! * Shakes Grace`s shoulder; Tears race down Selena`s cheeks; Grace doesn`t open her eyes * Mom!**

**Doctor: * Comes back in room and sees Grace eyes shut ***

**- The next day; Selena`s house; Joe is in his room ( used to be Grace and Aaron`s room ); Selena is awake and so is Alex. -**

**Selena and Alex: * Wakes in Mary`s room ***

**Selena: * Picks Mary up * **

**Alex and Selena: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!**

**Selena: * Kisses Mary`s forehead ***

**- Later on in the day; Around 6:00 -**

**Alex: * Laughs at something Joe said ***

**Selena: Ok. Knock knock!**

**Alex: Who`s there?**

**Selena: Vampire**

**Alex: Vampire who? * Smiles ***

**Selena: Vampire State Building**

**Joe: Lame! I have one**

**Selena: What is it?**

**Joe: Knock knock.**

**Selena: Who`s there?**

**Joe: Sadie.**

**Selena: Sadie who?**

**Joe: Sadie pledge of allegiance.**

**Alex: * Laughs * My turn! Then truth or dare. I have some funny dares * Smiles then wildens eyes and rubs hands together * That you must accept!**

**Joe: Oh god. **

**Selena: * Laughs while talking * Just tell your joke.**

**Alex: Fine! Knock knock.**

**Selena: Who`s there?**

**Alex: Phillip.**

**Joe: Phillip who?**

**Alex: Phillip my bag with candy!**

**Selena: * laughs ***

**Alex: What are you waitting for! Fill it up!**

**Selena: Here. * Passes Alex a nickel ***

**Alex: What`s this?**

**Selena: A nickel for your troubles.**

**Joe: Truth or dare time!**

**Alex: Me first!**

**Selena: Who do you dare?**

**Alex: I dare Joe to put his finger up his butt then lick it.**

**Joe: Never.**

**Alex: You must accept the dare!**

**Joe: Fine. * Sits on his hand and then licks it * There!**

**Alex: I know you didn`t do the dare.**

**Selena: She`s right.**

**Joe: I`m still not doing the dare.**

**Alex: * Mocking Joe * Baby!**

**Selena: It`s fine, Al.**

**Alex: Fine! Then this dare is for both of you. You can`t kiss for a whole week.**

**Joe: I don`t know.**

**Selena: I accept the dare!**

**Joe: Why?**

**Selena: * Leans over to Joe and whispers * Its either that or do a cartwheel naked.**

**Joe: Oh, I accept the dare too.**

**Alex: Oh. Ok.!**

**Alex: * Hears knock at the door. * I`ll get it! * Walks to the door and opens it * Bella.! **

**Bella: Hey Alex. How are you?**

**Alex: I`m good! **

**Selena: * Leans over and looks at the door; Sees Alex`s friend from school * Bella! C`mon in.**

**Alex: * Bella walks in. Alex shuts the door and they both walk to Sel and Joe and sit down ***

**Selena: Hey Bells.**

**Bella: Hey Selly!**

**Joe: Who`s s Bella.?**

**Selena: She`s Alex`s best friend from 3rd grade.**

**Joe: Oh.**

**Bella: And who`s this cutie? * Points to Joe ***

**Selena: My boyfriend.**

**Bella: Did you do '' Things '' yet?**

**Selena: * Snaps * BELLA!**

**Bella: Sorry! Jeez.**

**Selena: You don`t ask us that. Your about to go to fourth grade. Not high school!**

**Bella: Fine.**

**Alex: Selena, what does she mean by things?**

**Selena: She means s- - Cuts herself off * I mean, baking cookies.**

**Alex: Your lying! You can tell her about baking cookies in fourth grade! She doesn`t have to wait for high school for that!**

**Selena: We were playing truth or dare.**

**Bella: Oh! I have one! Joe, have you and Sel did it yet?**

**Joe: * Lies * I don`t know what your talking about.**

**Bella: * rolls eyes * Yeah, you do!**

**Alex: * Bangs head and hands on table; taps her foot * What is Bella talking about!**

**Selena: We don`t know!**

**Alex: Ugh! You...poop eater! You! * Runs upstairs; angry ***

**Selena: ( Thinks: What? ) * Turns to Joe * What? Poop eater?**

**Bella: Well! That was * Voice gets higher * Pretty akward.**

**Selena: * Low voice * What?**

**- The Next Day; Demi and Nick. Demi`s house; Demi is laying in her bed; Nick is laying next to her. - ( Turns out Demi is having a baby girl! )**

**Demi: * Puts head on pillow; Takes a deep breath * I-I- how?**

**Nick: It`s fine. We just need to... prepare.**

**Demi: * Turns to Nick * But... this is just too soon.**

**Nick: What do you mean?**

**Demi: I don`t know! **

**Nick: So, what are we gonna name her.**

**Demi: Mikayla?**

**Nick: Allison?**

**Demi: Amy!**

**Nick: Nemi.**

**Demi: No! That`s me and your name mixed together. And I think that would be a weired name for a little girl.**

**Nick: Um...How- * Gets cut off ***

**Demi: Let`s just call her Alli or Emma.**

**Nick: Emma.**

**Demi: Alright. But nine months seems like a long time.**

**Nick: But it`s just around the corner.**

**Demi: Time always seems quicker when I`m with you.**

**Nick: That`s a good thing right?**

**Demi: * Moves closer to Nick * It sure is. * Smiles ***

**Nick: I wonder how Miley`s doing.**

**Demi: Forget her! She caused way too much trouble.**

**Nick: Well, your right about that.**

**Demi: I guess. **

**Nick: * Kisses Demi *  
**

**Demi: * Kisses him back ***

**- Later on in the day. Demi and Selena went shopping with Alex. -**

**Demi- * Follows Selena and Alex into the little girls section -**

**Selena: * Holds a purple shirt with a heart in the middle * Alex, you like this?**

**Alex: Yeah. **

**Selena: Here. * Passes Alex the shirt * Go try that on.**

**- 2 Minutes later -**

**Alex: * Walks back out with the shirt on ***

**Selena- That`s so cute.**

**Alex: I know.**

**Demi: * Holds a white dress in her hand * Here. Try that one on! * Gives it to Alex ***

**Alex: * Comes back out with the dress on * I like this one!**

**Demi: I know! I`m the queen of fashion!**

**Alex: * Laughs * **

**Selena: * Sees Miley walking by herself * Miley!**

**Demi: No! Don`t call her... * Sees Miley walking toward them; Sighs * ...Over. **

**Miley: Oh look! It`s the boyfriend stealer. * Bitterly * What do you want?**

**Demi: I`m not a boyfriend stealer! **

**Miley: Yes, you are! You`ve been secretly dating Nick for a year and you made him cheat on me for eight months!**

**Selena: * Turns to Demi * A year? You told me 2 months! **

**Demi: Okay! I dated Nick for a year! Then he broke up with Miley eight months later.**

**Selena: I can`t believe you didn`t tell me! * Turns back to Miley ***

**Miley: I`m just wondering what you guys want! Are you going to answer me? Because I don`t like Demi.**

**Selena: I`m just being nice.**

**Miley: If you were being nice then, you wouldn`t have called me over here to talk about your damn non-sense!**

**Selena: Just go back where you belong! This is why nobody likes you!  
**

**Miley: You...are so mean! * Groans and turns back around ***

**Selena: I can see why you don`t like her.**

**Demi: * Smiles * Yeah.**

**Selena: Let`s just buy Alex`s clothes and leave. Go change, Alex.**

**- 3 minutes later -**

**Selena: * Grabs Alex`s hand when she comes out of the dressing room; walks to the cashier and purchases the clothes * Let`s go. * Selena and Alex follows Demi out the store. ***

**- At Selena`s house. Joe, Mary, Alex, Selena, and Demi. Demi and Sel is in Sel`s room-**

**Demi: *Sits on the bed next to Selena * **

**Selena: You never told me! Boy or girl?**

**Demi: * Smiles * Well, I`m having a girl. Me and Nick are naming her Emma.**

**Selena: Aww! That`s so cute.**

**Demi: Way more than cute!**

**Selena: * Laughs * **

**Demi: I still think nine months is a long time.**

**Selena: It is! But, it`s just right around the corner.**

**Demi: Oh! It just seems longer. * Sighs * ( Thinks: I wish this baby would come out now )**

**Selena: Don`t worry! She`ll be here before you know it.**

**Demi: You think so? * Smiles ***

**Selena: I know so!**

**Demi: I hope. But I have to ask you something.**

**Selena: Anything.**

**Demi: Be honest!**

**Selena: I will!**

**Demi: Alright. So, do you think I`m a boyfriend stealer?**

**Selena: No! Not at all. Nick stopped liking Miley. So, he went after somebody who was better. I mean, Miley is mean, and...stuff. But Demi, your nice, beautiful, and have the boy who fits you perfectly. Demi, Miley is just jealous.**

**Demi: * Smiles; Hugs Selena * Thanks! Your the bestest friend that anybody could ask for.**

**- At Miley`s house. Miley and Liam - ( Miley and Liam isn`t dating )**

**Liam: What do you want Miley?**

**Miley: Nick. I want Nick back!**

**Liam: How?**

**Miley: * Grins and rubs hands together * I have a plan.**

**Liam: What do you mean by that?**

**Miley: Oh, you know what I mean! But, this plan involes you.**

**Liam: What is it?**

**Miley: You need to go to Demi`s house! Nick has a key to her house. He always goes to Demi`s room when he gets in her house. You need to go to Demi`s room when she`s there and rape her. Make sure Nick sees.**

**Liam: I`m not doing that!**

**Miley: If you do it then I`ll let you kiss me.**

**Liam: Fine! I`ll do it. But I won`t like it.**

**Miley: Thank you.**

**Liam: Your NOT welcome.**

**- At Demi`s house. - ( Demi went back to her house )**

**Demi: * Sits on couch * ( Thinks: I can`t wait `til Nick gets in ) * Smiles; hears a knock at the door. Gets up and answers the door * Hey Liam! **

**Liam: * Walks in the house and slams the door ***

**Demi: Um, what are you doing?**

**Liam: * Runs upstairs in Demi`s room * **

**Demi: What are you doing! * Runs upstairs into her room; doesn`t see Liam * Liam?**

**Liam: * Shuts the door * **

**Demi: * Confused ***

**Liam: * Walks over to Demi, who is standing in front of the bed; Liam pushes her on the bed and gets on top of her! * **

**Demi: W-W-What are you doing!**

**Liam: What I should`ve done a long time ago! * Lays down on her; kisses her neck * **

**Demi: Get the hell off of me! * Struggles to get him off but he is to strong * S-Stop it! * Tears run down her cheeks * Get off of me you... you... rapist!**

**Liam: * Continues kissing her neck ***

**Demi: This isn`t a freakin` game!**

**Liam: * Picks head up from her neck * To me it is! * Unbottons Demi`s top * **

**Demi: Stop it! S-S-Stop! * Tries to push him off of her * I don`t feel this way about you! * Hears Nick coming upstairs ***

**Nick: Demi!**

**Demi: Get Off Of Me! * Screams ***

**Nick: Demi! Love! * Runs into Demi`s room and sees Liam on top of her * Get off of her! * Pushes Liam off of Demi * Are you okay? * Puts Demi on his lap and puts his arms around her waist ***

**Demi: * Puts head on his shoulder as tears continue leaking down her face * I am now. And Liam, I think you should go!**

**Liam: Why?**

**Demi: Your seriously asking me that? You can`t ask me that after you rape me! Just go!**

**Liam: * Walks toward door and opens it; turns around slowly * But, you should know something. Miley told me to do this so she could get Nick back.**

**Demi: * Gasps ***

**Liam: * Leaves ***

**Demi: * Crawls to the top of the bed and lies down. ***

**Nick: * Lies down next to her * I`m so sorry about Miley. * Wipes her tears away ***

**Demi: It`s okay.**

**Nick: I`ll straighten this out. **

**Demi: Alright.**

**Nick: Do you wanna come with me?**

**Demi: Yes.**

**- At Miley`s house - ( Demi stayed in car )**

**Nick- ( Thinks: Can`t believe she`d do this! ) * Knocks on the door ***

**Miley: * Answers door ***

**Nick: * Walks in her house ***

**Miley: I can`t believe Demi had sex with Liam! Do you want me back?**

**Nick: Nope!**

**Miley: What! Why not?**

**Nick: Liam told me that you made him rape her. **

**Miley: * Groans ***

**Nick: You just won`t stop will you! I never did anything to you.**

**Miley: Yes you did.**

**Nick: Like what?**

**Miley: * Puts hand on her hips * Like you lied to me.**

**Nick: Lied?**

**Miley: I remember your words perfectly. '' Miley, I`ll never lie to you. Or cheat on you. Because I love you. '' Remember those 14 words that`ll make everything okay! Well, now. Everything`s not okay. * Miley puts her hand up to her heart; Sweet and Kind * I thought you loved me! Just like you said you did.**

**Nick: Miley! Do you love me?**

**Miley: * Sits down * Ye-Ye-Yes.**

**Nick: Why?**

**Miley: Because, I thought you loved me too. But I guess fairytales don`t last forever. * Puts head down ***

**Nick: I thought you would`ve been over me by now. Almost a year has gone by.**

**Miley: Only two months has gone by!**

**- Meanwhile; Selena and Joe; At a dance place; Mary is at Bella`s house. Alex is sitting down bored. - ( Jelena is dancing )**

**Selena: Alex looks bored.**

**Joe: * Looks at Alex then back at Selena * She does.**

**?: * Walks to Alex and sits down ***

**Selena: Not anymore. * Laughs and kisses Joe passionately ***

**Alex: * Picks head up * Who are you?**

**?: I`m Logan Parks. ( Logan is the same age as Alex )**

**Alex: * Smiles * I`m Alex.**

**Logan: Wanna dance.?**

**Alex: Sure. ( Alex is wearing her new dress ) * Takes Logan`s hand and they dance ***

**Selena: Oh, look! She`s dancing with a boy. Not to bored anymore, is she?**

**Joe: * Laughs * Nope.**

**Selena: * Laughs * She looks like she`s having fun.**

**Joe: She sure does.**

**Alex: So,Where are you from?**

**Logan: From here of corse!**

**Alex: * Rolls eyes ***

**Logan: So, where are you from?**

**Alex: Here.**

**Logan: You live here? In this place?**

**Alex: Oh, no! Do you?**

**Logan: Nope!**

**Alex: ( Thinks: Gosh! He`s strange ) I`ll be right back. * Walks to Selena ***

**Selena: Having fun?**

**Alex: He`s- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena: Cute?**

**Alex: I was gonna say weird!**

**Selena: Oh, well tell him bye. We`re about to leave.**

**- The next day; Alex,Demi,and Selena. Demi`s house -**

**Alex is sitting down playing Demi`s Wii. Demi and Selena are upstairs.**

**Demi: I have to tell you something.**

**Selena: What is it?**

**Demi: * Tears fall down her cheeks as she thinks about what happened yesterday * M-Miley got L-Liam T-To R-Rape M-Me.**

**Selena: * Rubs Demi`s back protectivly * Miley. Oh, Miley. I don`t know why- * Gets cut off ***

**Demi: She wanted Nick back. She thought that Nick would think that I was having sex with Liam. So, he`d break up with me and go crawling back to her. But she was wrong. Fuck her!**

**Selena: Demi! No need for swearing.**

**Demi: Sorry. But I hate Miley so much!**

**Selena: We all do hunny! We all do.**

**Demi: Not Liam. **

**Selena: Forget them!**

**Demi: Okay. It`s just... Liam acted like he tried to rape for real. **

**Selena: You have feelings for him? **

**Demi: Hell no!**

**Selena: Alright. **

**Demi: I have feelings for you.**

**Selena: Huh?**

**Demi: Your like, my best friend.**

**Selena: Aways.**

**Demi: And forever.**

**Selena: * Hugs Demi * I love you.**

**Demi: I love you too. I kinda feel...unimportant.**

**Selena: What? You very important! To me, Nick, Joe, Alex. Everybody. Why do you feel this way?**

**Demi: Because, my life is falling apart. I`m losing people. That was very close to me. Like Grace.**

**Selena: * Tears fall down her cheeks about the mentioning of her DEAD mom. * Well, Demi. * Lets go off the hug * You`ll have me. * Wipes the tears away. ***

**Demi: I know. But, it`s like a bad dream. Losing people, being raped.**

**Selena: That`s more than a bad dream. That`s... reality. * Hugs Demi again ***

**Demi: * Sniffles * I know.**

**Alex: * Walks in the room and sees Demi and Selena crying * Ugh! Stop listening to Bieber! It`s gonna make you cry because he`s a 16 year old boy who sounds like a girl.**

**Selena: Leave that poor girl- * Cuts herself off * I mean boy, alone! He ain`t do anything to you.**

**Alex: Then why`d you just call him a girl? * Turns around and goes back downstairs***

**Selena: See what I put up with?**

**Demi: * Laughs * I wish Nick was here.**

**Selena: * Gets up and looks out window * He`s here. I see him.**

**Demi: Yay! **

**Selena: * Sits back down next to Selena ***

**Nick: * Walks in the house and shuts the door back; Sees Alex playing Super Mario brothers on the Wii * Sup, Alex?**

**Alex: Hey, Nick**

**Nick: The girls here?**

**Alex: If they weren`t, would I be here?**

**Nick: Your here daily.**

**Alex: You just answered your own question.**

**Nick: What? * Goes upstairs in Demi`s room * You okay, Dems?**

**Demi: I`m fine.**

**Selena: The cutest thing happened. Alex came upstairs and saw us crying and she thought we were listening to Justin Bieber. **

**Demi: She doesn`t like him very much.**

**Selena: Can`t blame her.**

**Demi: * Laughs ***

**Nick: Very...akward.**

**Semi: * Laughs ***

**Selena: I can`t wait til the baby gets here!**

**Nick: That`s in nine months or something.**

**Selena: Could be sooner!**

**Nick: Maybe. But, I don`t think so. **

**Selena: Guess what? **

**Nemi: What?**

**Selena: Bella came to my house while me, Alex, and Joe, was playing truth or dare and she asked if me and joe did '' It '' yet.**

**Nick: That`s a little personal.**

**Selena: So neither of you are gonna ask if we did?**

**Demi: No! That`ll be rude. So did you?**

**Selena: * Rolls eyes * Uh... Yeah.**

**Demi: Get out! Your lying, right?**

**Selena: Nope.**

**Nick: Now, I know why our mom kicked Joe out the house. She unlocked the door and caught you and him at it.**

**Selena: Bad boy! You don`t say that.**

**Demi: * Laughs ***

**Nick: * Sits next to Demi. ***

**Selena: I`ll be right back. I`m thristy. * Goes downstairs * Alex, want anything to drink? * **

**Alex: I`m good.**

**Selena: Alright.**

**- Meanwhile -**

**Nick: * Pulls Demi closer to him ***

**Demi: * Makes their nose touch as he touches her face ***

**Nick: * Kisses Demi passionately. ***

**Selena: * Walks back into Demi`s room and sees Nick and Demi kissing. * I`ll just be going.**

**Nemi: * Ignores Selena ***

**Selena: * Writes them a note and goes back downstairs * C`mon Alex. Let`s go. **

**Alex: * Turns off the game and grabs Selena`s hand as they walk out the house ***

**- In Demi`s room - **

**Nick: * Lays Demi on the bed; gets on top of her. ( A little kiss turned into something more that I won`t explain. Cause eww! )**

**- Selena and Alex. -**

**Selena: Wanna get pizza?**

**Alex: Yeah.**

**- In the pizza place -**

**Selena: What kind of pizza do you want? ( They are at the counter )**

**Alex: Um, I don`t know. Uhhh...**

**- 2 minutes later - **

**Alex: Um...**

**Selena: Just pick already! Or I`m picking.**

**Alex: You pick.**

**Selena: Cheese pizza. Take-out please.**

**Alex: Yummy!**

**Waiter: * Passes Selena the pizza * Here you go.**

**- At Selena`s house -**

**Alex and Selena is sitting down. **

**Selena: * Puts pizza on the table * Here. I`ll be right back! Eat this.**

**Alex: Okay. * Opens pizza box and takes out a slice;starts to eat it ***

**Selena: * Walks upstairs in Joe`s room * Joe? * Turns on the light and sees movements under the covers; Wildens eyes; Pulls the blanket off the bed and sees Joe and Miley have sex * Oh. My. God. * Tears leak down her cheeks * J-J-J-Joe?**

**Joe: Oh, hey. **

**Miley: * Grins ***

**Selena: Wh- What`s going on?**

**Joe: I`m so sorry!**

**Selena: You told me you loved me. I let you live in my house. And this is how you repay me? How could you!**

**Joe: I`m sorry.**

**Selena: Those words won`t make everything okay this time! I want you out my house by morning! And I never wanna see your face again!**

**Miley: * Laughs * Well, I should probally go. And let you guys work out your...minor problems. * Leaves ***

**Joe: Selena. You don`t have to see me again! I promise you that. **

**Selena: Good. Well, I guess we`re done.**

**Joe: I guess we are.**

**Selena: * Runs out his room crying. ***

**Joe: * Packs up his things and puts it in the closet * **

**- A week later -**

**Joe is at an apartment. Nick moved in with Demi, instead of buying an apartment. Selena is at Demi`s house in her room. Nick is with them. Alex is downstairs.**

**Selena: Dems, you get the note I sent you? I sent it a week ago.**

**Demi: No. **

**Selena: Must`ve fell. Like my heart did.**

**Nick: * Looks on the floor and finds the note * Found it!**

**Selena: I`m hurt and your thinking about a note?**

**Nick: * Reads the note ***

**Dear, Demi and Nick,**

**Me and Alex are leaving now because we don`t wanna mess up your little '' Make-Out session '''**

**Love,**

**Selena.**

**Demi: What happened, Selly?**

**Selena: Joe ch-cheated on me. With M-M-M-Miley.**

**Nick: * Spits out his water and wets Demi * What!**

**Demi: Eww!**

**Nick: Sorry, Demi.**

**Selena: I hate Miley! I can`t believe she`d do this to me! I`m a nice person.**

**Demi: Miley is just- * cuts herself off * She is just mean. She cares for nobody but herself and Nick. And you`d think she`d be over him by now.**

**Selena: I`m just...unset. Nobody cares about me! I know Joe doesn`t now. * Tries to fight back tears but they come down anyway. ***

**Demi: Even if he doesn`t. Me and Nick will aways care about you. Alex does too. Aaron does. Grace does. Even though Bella is weired... I know she cares about you.**

**Selena: You always know the right thing to say. * Hugs Demi ***

**Demi: Stay strong. You don`t need boys to complete you. Your perfect just the way you are.**

**Selena: * Lets go off Demi * Nobody`s perfect.**

**Demi: But you are. In your own ways.**

**Selena: Thanks Demi. Can you watch Alex for a bit? I`m going to go clear my mind. I`ll be at the park.**

**Demi: Okay. Bye Sel.**

**- At the park -**

**Selena: * Sits under a tree; Eyes shut; Head agaist the trunk * **

**A few boys began messing around with a boy named Taylor. The boys messing with him was Justin and Jordan. **

**Taylor: Leave me alone.**

**Justin: I don`t think so.**

**Taylor: * Ignores them. ( they are right in front of him ) Taylor just walks away from them in the other direction ***

**Jordan: Hey! Where ya going?**

**Justin: * Trips Taylor ***

**Taylor: * Falls on top of Selena awaking her * I`m so sorry.**

**Selena: I-It`s okay.**

**Jordan: * To Jordan * Great! You got him to fall on top of a girl. And she`s hot! Let`s go.**

**Taylor: I`m Taylor.**

**Selena: Well,Taylor. You can get off of me now.**

**Taylor: Oh! Sorry. * Gets off her and sits next to her ***

**Selena: I`m Selena. * Stares Deep into his eyes ***

**Taylor: * Stares back into her eyes. Leans closer to her and kisses her *  
**

**- A month later -**

**Taylor and Selena was dating. Growing strong in their relationship. Selena was over Taylor`s house. Alex was with Demi and Nick. As always, she was playing Mario on Wii. Alex is spent the night at Demi`s place. **

**Selena: * Sleeps next to Taylor * **

**Taylor: * Wakes up and wakes Selena up too * Selena!**

**Selena: Yes?**

**Taylor: Um, you forgot to go home last night.**

**Selena: Oh, yeah! But, I left Alex over Demi`s house incase I did that.**

**Taylor: Oh. Well, what do you wanna do? We could do watch T.V. We could play cards. We could- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena: Shut up and kiss me. **

**Taylor: * Pulls Selena closer to him and kisses him ***

**Selena: * Watches Taylor sleep * Wake up, Taylor. Wake up.**

**Taylor: Wha- Wha- Wha- * Falls out of bed * Ahh!**

**Selena: * Laughs * Were you dreaming about us?**

**Taylor: * Gets back on bed in front of Selena * No.**

**Selena: You liar! I love the way you lie.**

**Taylor: * Laughs ***

**Selena: Oh, who am I kidding? Shut up and kiss me!**

**Taylor: * Picks Selena up and puts her on the bed right next to him; Kisses her ***

**- Joe`s apartment -**

**Joe: God, your boring!**

**Miley: Well, it isn`t my problem you wanted to cheat on Selena! If you were her true love you wouldn`t have did that!**

**Joe: This is coming from the person that made Liam rape my brother`s girlfriend.**

**Miley: Don`t you dare go back to that!**

**Joe: Already did.**

**Miley: * Groans * **

**- Back with Taylor and Selena -**

**Taylor: I love you.**

**Selena: And, I love Christmas.**

**Taylor: * Stares at Selena ***

**Selena: I`m joking! I love you too. But, I do love Christmas.**

**Taylor: Me too! I wish that next month would come already.**

**Selena: Me too! **

**Taylor: Wanna go to the park?**

**Selena: Yeah! I`ll go get in the shower.**

**- When both are out the shower -**

**Taylor: You look beautiful, Selena.**

**Selena: Thank you.**

**- At the park -**

**Selena: * Looks at their hands intertwining. * Let`s have a contest of who can swing highest on the swing.**

**Taylor: Alright. * Runs to the swing not letting go of Selena`s hand. * I`ll go higher than you! * Gets on swing, next to Selena * **

**Selena: Yeah right! On the count of 3 we start to swing. 1,2,3, go! * Swings with Taylor ***

**- 2 minutes later -**

**Taylor and Selena both fell off the swing.**

**Selena: * Laughs * That was a hard landing.**

**Taylor: Yeah. I know.**

**Selena: * Stands up with Taylor * **

**Taylor: * Touches Selena`s face and kisses her ***

**- Demi and Nick -**

**Demi: Nicky! Take this picture. * Poses in the grass. ***

**Alex: Hurry up!**

**Nick: * Takes Pic of Demi * **

**Alex: Can we go now?**

**Demi: Want to go back to our house?**

**Alex: Yes! **

**Demi: Okay! One more picture Nick.**

**Nick: Okay! * Takes Picture of Demi ***

**- Taylor`s house. -**

**Selena: What do you wanna do?**

**Taylor: Wait another month.**

**Selena: Gosh! It needs to come quicker.**

**Taylor: Way quicker.**

**Selena: Wanna kill Miley?**

**Taylor: Nope! Just tell me the story of what happened between you and Joe.**

**Selena: Me and Alex came home. I went upstairs and saw Joe and Miley! End of story. I just can`t believe he`d do this to me. I thought we were perfect for each other! * Tears race down her cheeks ***

**Taylor: * Sits next to Selena at the top of his bed; Starts to rub Selena`s back supportively. * You have me now, baby. Don`t worry about Joe. If he was smart he wouldn`t have done what he did! I`ll never cheat on you. Your the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you.**

**Selena: I love you too.**

**Taylor: * Picks Selena up and puts her on his lap * I`ll never stop loving you. * Kisses Selena`s shoulder ***

**Selena: * Turns her head to Taylor and picks his head up. She gently kisses him passionately and lays him back on the bed not breaking the kiss * **

**Taylor: * Puts hand on her waist as he kisses her ***

**- The next day -**

**Taylor and Selena are on top of a mountain.**

**Selena: * Yawns * Why`d we have to start so early? * Rests head on Taylor`s shoulder and shuts eyes * **

**Taylor: * Smiles ***

**Selena: * Opens eyes a half hour later * Oh, we have to pick up Alex.**

**Taylor: Alright. Let`s go.**

**- Demi`s house. -**

**Taylena: * Knocks on door ***

**Demi: * To Nick * You gonna get that?**

**Nick: * Rolls eyes; walks to door and opens it * Hey, guys.**

**Alex: * Looks at door to see who it is * Selena! * Smiles; Throws cards on the table, hitting Demi`s hand as she stares; Runs to Selena * I thought you forgot me!**

**Selena: It`s only been a day.**

**Alex: * Hugs Selena * Seems longer.**

**Selena: Well, it wasn`t.! * Picks Alex up ***

**Taylor: * Stares at them and smiles ***

**Selena: * To Demi and Nick * Well, bye guys. * Lowers Alex lower onto her back playfully. Alex reached the bottom of her back as Selena held her feet. ***

**Taylor: * To Alex * How are you...hanging?**

**Alex: Good. * Laughs ***

**Selena: * Opens the door and walks down the street; Still holding Alex by her feet. ***

**Alex: * Bangs her hands on Selena`s back playfully; Laughs; Kicks feet. * Let me down!**

**Selena: You have to wait until we get to the place! * Laughs * I didn`t even tell Taylor where we`re going.**

**Alex: Ha!**

**Taylor: Where are we going!**

**Selena: The bad house. Where things go wrong.**

**Alex: * Understands * Nooo!**

**Selena: Argg!**

**Alex: Let`s just go to Taylor`s house!**

**Taylor: Wait! Where`s the bad house?**

**Selena: Me and Alex`s house. **

**Alex: The house where '' things '' happen.**

**Taylor: * Takes Alex down. Taylor picks Alex up and carries her on his shoulders ***

**Alex: I`m on top of the world!**

**Taylor: I`m still taller.**

**Alex: Nah! I`m still taller.**

**Selena: * Laughs * No your not!**

**Alex: Argg!**

**- At Taylor`s house in his room -**

**Taylor: * Throws Alex on the bed ***

**Alex: * Laughs ***

**Taylena: * Tickles Alex as she laughs ***

**Alex: I`m still the queen! You`ll pay.!**

**Selena: * Stops tickling Alex * I won`t pay. * Tickles Alex again ***

**Alex: * Laughs ***

**- Five minutes later -**

**Alex: S-S-Stop. F-F-For a M-M-Minute. I`m O-O-Out of B-B-Breath.**

**Taylena: * Stops tickling Alex. * **

**Selena: * Falls on the bed next to Alex ***

**- Joe and Miley -**

**Joe: * Quietly whispers * Why`d I cheat on Selena?**

**Miley: * Stands up * Cause, you liked me.**

**Joe: I don`t like you. Because, of you. I lost the one thing in my life that I actuly cared about.**

**Miley: Oh, you don`t care about me. * Hurt. * I-I`ll be going now. * Walks toward door and walks out slowly ***

**Joe: Miley! Come on. I`m sorry. * Opens the door and runs after her ***

**Miley: * Reaches the door of the apartment; Looks behind herself and sees Joe. * Get away from me! * Runs out apartment ***

**Joe: Ugh! Does she seriously have to make a run? * Runs after her * I HATE running. * Gets closer to Miley when he catches her at the park; Pulls her arm and sits her down on the bench * **

**Miley: Get away from me, Joe! If I`m not important to you then why`d you... why`d you.. why are you chasing me if I`m not important? * Tries to fight back tears but they race down her cheeks anyway; Puts head down, Desperately; Wipes away the tears as they continue coming down. ***

**Joe: I didn`t mean it that way!**

**Miley: Oh yeah? Then, how did you mean it? How! There isn`t really lots of ways to mean it! I know what you ment! Just... leave me alone.**

**Joe: * Whispers * Go back to my apartment. Nobody needs to hear us.**

**Miley: * Shouts * Why not! Why! They can hear us! You know why? Cause I don`t give a crap! Alright? * Gets up and runs back to the apartment. ***

**Joe: Stop running! * Runs after her. ***

**- In Joe`s room at the apartment. -**

**Miley: * Sitting down, with arms crossed; Sarcasticly * You found me! Yay! * Upset and bitterly * Want a cookie? * Un-wraps a fortune cookie that was in her pocket; Gets up and walks to Joe; Stuffs it in his mouth * There`s your reward! * Watches as Joe chokes on the cookie. * Oh. My. God! Did I do that? ( My favorite line from family matters. 333 Steve Urkel. He`s so funny! Lol. ) Here! Let me help. * Runs to the sink and picks up a glass; Turns on the water; Hearing Joe continuing to choke on the cookie; Fills up the glass with water then turns the sink off; Passes Joe the water. ***

**Joe: * Pushes Miley away from him as she falls on the floor, hitting her head on the pointy edge of the glass table; Joe sips the water as the cookie goes down his troat. * Let`s get something straight, little girl!**

**Miley: * Grabs the rag that`s on the table and holds it agaist the back of her bloody head. * Okay, Joe. The thing is, I`m not a little girl! I`m older than you.**

**Joe: * Serious and mean * Then, lets get something straight, old lady! You don`t make me choke on some freakin` cookie! And- * Gets cut off ***

**Miley: * Stands up weakly, continuing to hold the rag on the back of her head. * I was J-J-Just T-T-Trying to help. * Walks slowly to the couch and sits down ***

**Joe: * Walks over to Miley and grabs her arm hard! Joe pulls her up and throws her onto the floor ***

**Miley: G-G-Get away f-f-from me!**

**Joe: Don`t tell me what to do!**

**Miley: Stop! * Takes the rag off of head and looks at it. Sees blood everywhere. Puts hand up to head and takes it away. Sees blood over her hands. Puts the rag back and runs to the door. Miley opens it and shuts it. She runs to the end of the hall and out of the hotel; Shouts * Help! * Sees Demi and Nick holding hands, and runs over to them * **

**Demi: * Rolls eyes as Miley removes the rag from her head; Looks at the rag * Miley! What happend?**

**Miley: J-J-J-J-J-J-Joe happend. **

**Nick: What do you mean?**

**Miley: M-M-My head. * Turns around. When they see her head she turns back around; Puts rag back on her head. ***

**Demi: L-L-Let`s go to Taylor`s house! And hope, he knows what to do.**

**- Taylor`s house. -**

**Nemi and Miley: * Knocks on Taylor`s door ***

**Taylor: I`ll get it. * Walks to door and opens it; Sees Nemi and Miley * Come in. **

**Nemi and Miley: * Walks to Selena in the back, who is sitting with Alex, doing her nails ***

**Selena: What color next?**

**Alex: Black.**

**Selena: * Looks up * Miley! What are you doing here?**

**Miley: Look! I`m so sorry about Joe. * Turns around * Look what he did to me! * Turns back around when Selena is done looking. * **

**Taylor: * Walks to Selena * What hap- * Cuts himself off * Woah! Miley, what happend?**

**Miley: Joe happend.!**

**Selena: What exactly happend?**

**Miley: I put a cookie in his mouth because I was mad at him. So then I- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena:You were mad at him, so you gave him dessert?**

**Miley: Can I finish?**

**Selena: You may!**

**Miley: So then, I saw he was choking and helped him and he was mad at me. He then pushed me into the edge of the table and I began bleeding.**

**Selena: He`s bad news. * Hears the door about to fall down; Sees Joe. * Joe!**

**Taylor: My door!**

**Alex: * Worried * Joe! * Hides behind Selena, on the bed * **

**Selena: * As Alex peaks out, Selena puts her arm around her; Turns around to Alex. * Don`t worry. Everything will be alright. **

**Alex: I hope so. * Tears run down her face ***

**Selena: * Kisses Alex`s forehead ***

**Joe: Miley? **

**Miley: Oh, there`s Selena.**

**Joe: * Walks to Selena * Hey.**

**Selena: What is... wrong with you.**

**Joe: I want you back.**

**Selena: After what you did to Miley? I don`t think I wan`t you back.**

**Joe: * Puts hand on Selena`s chin making her move toward him and kisses her. ***

**Selena: * Pushes Joe back * Excuse me, I have to disinfect my mouth. Miley, come on. Clean off your...head. * Grabs Alex and and walks to the bathroom as Miley follows behind ***

**- Meanwhile -**

**Taylor: * Walks to Joe * Dude! What`s wrong with you? You cheat on my girlfriend. You hurt Miley. And then you kiss my girlfriend? * About to punch Joe but Nick comes over and pushes Taylor`s hand back * **

**Nick: Taylor, your way better than him. Don`t follow in his footsteps!**

**Joe: Your my brother! You aren`t suppose to say somebody`s better than me!**

**Demi: Really? He`s your brother? ( She knows their brothers ) Well, you don`t act like he`s your brother! He`s so nice! But, all you do is abuse girls and cheat on them! Then, you... hurt their feelings! Something`s wrong with you! And yes, I know your brothers! But act like it sometimes! It`s like... you don`t even care about anybody anymore!**

**Joe: I care more than you think.**

**Nick: Really? Then, show you care!**

**Joe: I don`t have to show how I care. I care about them in here. * Points to his heart * **

**Nick: You don`t have a heart! Your just...not like you used to be.**

**Joe: People change!**

**Nick: Well, that`s not a good change that you`ve made. **

**Demi: He`s right.**

**Joe: * Punches Demi ***

**Selena: * Runs out off bathroom with toothbrush in her mouth * What ha- * Cuts herself off when she sees Demi passes out on the bed * Demi! * Runs to her and grabs her arm though she isn`t waking up. * L-Let`s g-go.**

**Taylor: I`ll go with you. **

**Nick: Me too.**

**Selena: * Throws toothbrush on the dresser * Nick, you gotta carry her. **

**Nick: Why me!**

**Selena: She`s your girlfriend.**

**Nick: Fine! * Picks Demi up as they run to the hospital * Why are we running to the hospital?**

**Selena: * Holds Alex`s hand tighter * Because, it`ll take to long for the cars to get here!**

**Nick: It`ll take even longer for us to run.**

**Taylor: I`ll call the hospital. It`ll be quicker! * Takes his phone out his pocket and dials the number ***

**Selena: * Picks Alex up ***

**Nick: * Foot hits a rock and Demi falls on the ground * Oops.**

**Selena: NICK!**

**Nick: * Picks Demi up * Sorry.**

**Taylor: The people will be here in a few minutes.**

**Nick: Alright.**

**- Meanwhile; Taylor`s house. Miley and Joe are still there. -**

**Miley: How`d I do?**

**Joe: Excellent.**

**Miley: This plan better work!**

**Joe: Don`t worry! It will. I hope. **

**Miley: But, why`d you punch Demi?**

**Joe: She was getting on my nerves!**

**Miley: Well, if this plan doesn`t work then, I`m not helping you anymore. It`s your fault we`re doing this anyway! * Wipes the fake blood away ***

**Joe: Oh well?**

**Miley: But that fight at the park was harsh.**

**Joe: So, what!**

**Miley: Let`s just go.**

******- Two weeks later -**

**Alex is with Mary, who is with Demi. Taylor and Selena are at Taylor`s house.**

**Taylor: * Kisses Selena ***

**Selena: * Pulls away and lays on the bed, moving upward. ***

**Taylor: Running away from me, aye?**

**Selena: * Covers face with blanket and laughs * **

**Taylor: * Crawls on top of Selena; Pulls blanket off her face and kisses her. ***

**Selena: * Pulls away; Smiles; Pecks his lips * **

**Taylor: Bad girl.**

**Selena: * Smiles * Two more weeks. **

**Taylor: Yeah! Until... December. Like 5 weeks more until Christmas. **

**Selena: Yup. And I`m no bad girl!**

**Taylor: Nah. I think you are. Moving away from my kisses. * Lies down next to Selena ***

**Selena: I`m still good!**

**Taylor: Weired. Wacko. Poop. Apple.**

**Selena: Random.**

**Taylor: I know, I am.**

**Selena: Yeah. And, that`s what I love about you.**

**Taylor: Love is a short word. But it tells what I feel for you.**

**Selena: And?**

**Taylor: It has a large meaning.**

**Selena: Right. * Pecks Taylor`s lips ***

**- Few hours later; Miley and Joe -**

**Miley: It`s been 2 weeks! When are we going to continue this damn plan?**

**Joe: When Taylor asks Selena to marry him.**

**Miley: That`ll be in like years!**

**Joe: I know! **

**Miley: Just tell her.**

**Joe: Tell her what?**

**Miley: How you feel for her!**

**Joe: MILEY! I`m not gonna hurt her again.**

**Miley: J-Joe, you can`t hurt her by telling her how you feel.**

**Joe: I know. But- * Gets cut off ***

**Miley: But what? Your to scared?**

**Joe: I`m so sick of you! Let`s just kill Taylor.**

**Miley: * Laughs * I thought you didn`t wanna hurt Selena.**

**Joe: I`m not hurting her! I`m hurting Taylor.**

**Miley: Actuly, your hurting both of them.**

**Joe: How?**

**Miley: * Laughs and takes a sip of Pepsi; Puts feet on coffee table * Well, Joe! Your gurting them both because...well. Let me explain. How would you feel if Selena just got up and killed your mom? Would you be hurt?**

**Joe: Yeah.**

**Miley: So your hurt. And Megan`ll be hurt because she`s dead. She`s injured and you feel upset. As in hurt. **

**Joe: Oh.**

**Miley: Feels better when your smart right?**

**Joe: How would you know? Your not smart.**

**Miley: * Gasps; Shouts * Well, I`m not faking! I HATE YOU!**

**Joe: Run. I`m not chasing you.**

**Miley: I`m not two!**

**Joe: Well, you act like it.**

**Miley: * Stares at Joe; Wildens eyes * I DO NOT ACT TWO! You bastard! Your so mean to me! What`s wrong with you! Cause of your stupid plan, everything`s going wrong! And if you didn`t cheat on Selena in the first place, we wouldn`t be in this problem! I blame myself for doing that thing with you but I think your the one who is actuly losing something. You hurt Selena ! You wanna kill Taylor. Well, I won`t let you! And Demi and Nick is right! You`ve made a bad change! And your not acting like your Nick`s brother! He`s nice! Your a jerk! Also, show you care! Cheating on people shows you don`t care! And um... Nick is right again! Taylor is better than your sorry behind! I`m sorry for flipping like this but I just can`t take this anymore! I`m sorry, Joe. I`m not going along with your '' Get Selena Back '' plan! * Gets up and walks toward the door; Turns around * If you really cared about her, you`d get off your butt and do something about it! That doesn`t invole guns, knifes, or any kind of weapon! No killing! No hurting. Just loving! Goodbye and good luck. See ya! * Twists the knob and walks out the door, shutting it behind her ***

**Joe: * Pops a grape into his mouth * Harsh.**

**- Hospital: Demi`s room. Taylor and Selena is there with Alex. Nick is in Demi`s room. While Taylena and Alex wait in the waitting room -**

**The doctor`s let Demi go home but they told her to come back so she`s here today.**

**Nick: * Squeezes Demi`s hand * A-A-Are you alright?**

**Demi: * Squeezes Nick`s hand * As long as I have you, I am.**

**Nurse: How are you, Miss. Lovato?**

**Demi: Good.**

**Nick: I`ll never leave you, Demi.**

**Demi: * Sighs in relief * Thank, god. * Smiles at Nick ***

**Nick: * Kisses Demi`s forehead ***

**Nurse: Nick, you`ll have to go now.**

**Nick: I`ll be back for you, Dems. * Lets go of her hand and walks out. ***

**Selena: * Let`s go of Taylor`s hand and runs to Nick as her hair flows * H-How is she?**

**Nick: She`s fine.**

**Selena: I hope so. **

**- 6 Months later; Taylor`s house -**

**Nemi,Taylena, Alex, Bella, and Mary.**

**- Kitchen -**

**It was annonced that Selena was pregnant last month. The baby is two months old.**

**Demi: I can`t believe we`re both pregnant!**

**Selena: Me either. My baby boy will come soon!  
**

**Demi: Won`t it be so cute if our kids get older and date?**

**Selena: That`ll be so cute! And so weird.**

**Demi: Well, I guess your right. But my girl will be older than yours!**

**Selena: Yeah, five or six months. Maybe even seven.**

**Demi: Doesn`t matter! * Laughs and hits Selena lightly in the shoulder * Wait, it`s six months. How long is three months?**

**Selena: A while! Just like when we took your test three minutes is long.**

**Demi: That was a while ago! Baby Emma, will take control.**

**Selena: She won`t take control over me, Missy!**

**Demi: * Laughs * She`ll roll the diaper world though.**

**Selena: Yeah, I know.**

**- Meanwhile -**

**Alex: Go fish!**

**Nick: Alex, that isn`t fair! You`ve won all the rounds.**

**Alex: Children always wins.**

**Taylor: That isn`t fair.**

**Alex: To children it is!**

**Taylor: Then children need to go to tickle land.**

**Alex: Huh?**

**Nick: Me and Taylor will show you tickle land.**

**Alex: What`s tickle land?**

**Taylor: It`s this. **

**Nick and Taylor: * Tickles Alex as she laughs ***

**- Kitchen -**

**Selena: Somebody`s laughing out there!**

**Demi: I bet you five dollars it`s Alex!**

**Selena: Nope! * Crosses arms and turns around * I already know it`s Alex.**

**Demi: * Laughs * Let`s just go. * Walks in Taylor`s room with Selena ***

**Selena: Told you it`s Alex!**

**Demi: Right.**

**Semi: * Tickles Alex with the boys ***

**- 2 Years later; Taylor and Selena at park -**

**Taylor: * Arm around Selena. * **

**Selena: Beautiful day, isn`t it?**

**Taylor: Yes. But your more beautiful.**

**Selena: Aww, thanks Tay. * Smiles at him * Let`s go to Demi`s house, now. We need to pick up, Alex. **

**Taylor: I have to ask you something first.**

**Selena: What is it?**

**Taylor: * Stands up and gets down on one knee; Pulls out a ring * Will you marry me, Selena?**

**Selena: * Smiles and jumps up as Taylor stands up * Yes! * Jumps into Taylor`s arms ***

**Taylor: * Smiles; Puts ring on Selena`s finger. * Let`s go, now.**

**- Demi`s house. -**

**Selena: * To Demi * I`m getting married!**

**Demi: * Smiles then it fades away; Lies * That`s great. **

**Selena: Are you lying? I can tell when your lying! **

**Nick: * Walks to Taylor and hands him Tyler ( Selena`s baby; It`s Joe`s baby but Taylor thinks it`s his. ) * Here`s the baby.**

**Demi: I`m not lying!**

**Selena: You don`t seem happy for me.**

**Demi: Um... tell Alex! * Shouts * Alex!**

**Alex: * Walks to Selena and Demi * Hey.**

**Selena: I`m getting married.**

**Alex: * Scratches head * To Joe, right?**

**Selena: No, Taylor. Me and Joe broke up almost three years ago!**

**Alex`s P.O.V.**

**She can`t marry Taylor! After what he did to me and Demi! Well, we didn`t tell Selena. But he raped us! He isn`t good! At all. I don`t like him. **

**End Of P.O.V.**

**Selena: Neither of you seem happy!**

**Demi: But we are. Deep, deep, inside.**

**Alex: Yeah, that. * Walks back upstairs * **

**Emma ( Nemi baby ) : * Crawls to Demi ***

**Demi: * Picks Emma up and sits her on her lap * Look, Taylor isn`t really...nice.**

**Selena: Yes he is! Why aren`t you supporting this?**

**Demi: Selena, listen. He`s a- * Gets cut off ***

**Selena: Demi! Can`t you be happy, that I found love?**

**Demi: I am! But he`s just...not for you. I`m sorry. Selena, he`s a rapist.**

**Selena: I`m sorry, too, Demi! But... * looks down * ... I don`t believe you.**

**Demi: But, why? He raped me.**

**Selena: You... getting... raped? 2 Times in like two years? That`s upsetting! But it`s not Taylor!**

**Mary ( Is now 4 years old ): * Runs into the kitchen and jumps to reach the apples; As they all fall down, Mary starts taking one bite of each apple; Sits on the floor and continues to eat them ***

**Taylor: * Sees Mary at the corner of his eye * Mary!**

**Nick: What sh- * Cuts himself off when he sees Mary; Runs over to her and picks her up * Selena! * Walks to Selena and puts Mary on her lap ***

**Selena: What`d she do?**

**Nick: She took bites of most of the apples! How`d she get them? They were on the counter. **

**Demi: * Shrugs ***

**- A few weeks later; Selena`s house -**

**Selena: Alex, go play with Tyler. Make sure Mary doesn`t get into trouble!**

**Alex: How`s an 11 year old gonna take care of two babies! By herself!**

**Selena: If there`s any problems then just tell me. **

**Alex: Fine! * Picks up Tyler and walks upstairs with him as Mary follows behind ***

**Selena: Taylor, how are we gonna get all these plans done in three months?**

**Taylor: I don`t know! But let`s just continue working on them.**

**Selena`s P.O.V.**

**As we worked on the wedding plans, I asked Taylor about the raping stuff! He just denied it. I knew that wasn`t like that.**

**End of P.O.V.**

**Taylor: Why would you think I`d rape our friend, Demi, and your sister, Alex?**

**Selena: Because, Demi said that you raped her. And then Alex wasn`t happy about the wedding.! And, I just... don`t know what to do. * Sighs ***

**Taylor: You don`t have to do anything. I`ll go talk to Alex. * Puts paper down and walks upstairs in Alex and Selena`s room * Why`d you tell her what I did?**

**Alex: * Looks up and takes Mary and Tyler in the hallway; Comes back in the room and shuts the door * I swear! I didn`t say anything. I don`t know how she found out.**

**Taylor: Did Demi tell her?**

**Alex: I swear on my...mother`s... * tear race down cheeks * ... grave. I don`t freakin` know!**

**Taylor: Are you... lying? * Pushes Alex on the bed; Walks to door * Don`t lie to me. Ever. * Walks back downstairs ***

**Alex: I won`t let Selena marry him. But, I. Alex Gomez, has a plan. * Wipes tears away and goes downstairs * Selena, I`ll be right back. * Grabs coat and walks toward door. ***

**Selena: Alright! Be careful.**

**Alex: I will! Don`t worry.**

**- Demi`s house -**

**Alex: * Knocks on door * **

**Demi: * Answers door * Come in.**

**Alex: * Walks in the house as Demi shuts the door * We can`t let Selena marry him! * Sits down ***

**Demi: I know!**

**Alex: But, I have a plan. This involes Joe.**

**Demi: Joe? You know what he did to Selena!**

**Alex: If Joe isn`t in this... Selena is stuck with Taylor.**

**Demi: I say we get Joe.**

**- Joe`s apartment. -**

**Demi and Alex: * Knocks on Joe`s door ***

**Miley isn`t at his house right now.**

**Joe: * Answers door * What are you doing here?**

**Alex: * Walks in the room with Demi as Joe shuts the door * You need to get back with Selena! **

**Joe: But how?**

**Alex: I have a plan.**

**Joe: What`s the plan?**

**Alex: Okay, Sel and Taylor are getting married.**

**Joe: * Sarcastic * Awesome!**

**Alex: * Rolls eyes * Well... * explans the plan! * **

**Demi: This`ll never work. **

**Alex: Yes it will!**

**- A few months later; Wedding -**

**Taylor: I do.**

**Minister: Selena, do you take Taylor to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in heath...?**

**Alex: * Stands waitting for Joe and Demi. ***

**Joe and Demi: * Crashes through the doors * STOP THE WEDDING!**

**Selena: * Sighs * Oh, god.**

**Demi: * Runs to Selena; Knows this is embrassing * You can`t marry him, Selena!**

**Alex: * Throws down the flower basket and runs to Selena * S-She`s right! Taylor is a rapist!**

**Selena: * Angry. Serious. Quiet * Will you guys stop? He`s not a rapist.**

**Taylor: Listen to the bride. * Grins ***

**Joe: * Runs to Taylor and slaps him * Your a liar! You raped Demi and Alex.**

**Selena: N- * Cuts herself off * He raped my...sister? Wait! He couldn`t have! I even asked him.**

**Joe: He lied! He just wants to be with you. Just like I do. But, I never lied to you.**

**Taylor: I didn`t rape Alex!**

**Demi: Yes you did! And you raped me.**

**Taylor: No, I didn`t!**

**Demi: Nick even knows you did!**

**Nick: ( Taylor`s best guy ): Don`t put me in this. But, he did rape Demi.**

**Taylor: DUDE!**

**Nick: Don`t dude me. You raped both of them! Your just lying.**

**Taylor: You people are full of crap! Yes. I did rape them. Who cares? * Runs toward the door with Selena, Alex, Demi, Joe, and Nick, chasing after him. ***

**Selena: * Grabs Taylor`s arm, turning her around * I can`t believe you, Taylor! I guess Joe`s right.**

**Miley: * Runs in the wedding * Seriously? I told you not to do this!**

**Joe: Taylor admitted he raped them.**

**Miley: .God.**

**- Later on; Selena, Demi and Joe; Alex is sitting with Nick -**

**The cops came and took Taylor to jail. He will spend 5 years in jail.**

**Selena: * To Demi * I`m sorry, I didn`t believe you.**

**Demi: It`s alright. You thought he was the one. But, I think the one for you is right in front of you.**

**Selena: Huh?**

**Demi: * Points to Joe * Right in front of you.**

**Selena: Oh.**

**Demi: I`m gonna go with Alex and Nick. * Walks to them ***

**Selena: Thanks for helping me, Joe. I could`ve made the worst decision of my life.**

**Joe: Your welcome.**

**Selena: Maybe Demi`s right. But something still confuses me. Why`d you cheat on me? With Miley?**

**Joe: She...um...made me. I was stupid. I`m sorry, Selena.**

**Selena: Call me, Sel. **

**Joe: * Hugs Selena; Kisses her * **

**Demi: * Smiles * We did a good job, kiddo.**

**Alex: Told you my plan would work!**

**Demi: * Laughs with Nick and Alex ***

**The End. :) Critical -A Jelena Story- **


End file.
